Raven Queen
.]] The '''Raven Queen' is an unaligned patron-deity in the core pantheon, and she resides in the Shadowfell, also called the "Plane of Shadow." She was introduced in the Player's Handbook. The name of this goddess of death is long forgotten, but she is called the Raven Queen. She is the spinner of fate and the patron of winter. She marks the end of each mortal life, and mourners call upon her during funeral rites, in the hope that she will guard the departed from the curse of undeath. Any familiars you create that related to her resemble ravens, and they are treated as such. She expects her followers to abide by these commandments: *Hold no pity for those who suffer and die, for death is the natural end of life. *Bring down the proud who try to cast off the chains of fate. As the instrument of the Raven Queen, you must punish hubris where you find it. *Watch for the cults of Orcus and stamp them out whenever they arise. The Demon Prince of the Undead seeks to claim the Raven Queen's throne. History The Raven Queen was once a powerful mortal sorcerer-queen who wielded ice magic. When she died, she came to Pluton, the domain of the evil death god Nerull. Nerull, impressed with her will and ambition, gave her form and made her his consort, naming her Nera. She stole Nerull's power over mortal shades, and by freeing most of them she managed to destroy Nerull and become the new god of death. After overthrowing Nerull, she erased her true name from the knowledge of all creatures then abandoned Pluton and created her own realm in the mountains of Letherna in the Shadowfell. of the Raven Queen (Death Domain) ]] Associated Feats * Armor of Winter (Invoker, Covenant of Wrath), extra damage on armor of wrath power. * Dark Mantle (Cleric, [[Healing word (cleric)|''healing word]] power), can forgo extra hit points to grant resistance to necrotic. * Fate's Warning (Cleric, Divine fortune), can gain +2 bonus to all defenses on a successful use of the power. * Memory of Death (Avenger, o''ath of enmity'''' power''), undead targets grant combat advantage. * Pervasive Gloom (Shadar-kai) * Raven Queen's Blessing ( channel divinity, worships the Raven Queen) * Restless Dead (Revenant): While at 0 hit points or fewer, gain +2 bonus to attack rolls and all defenses. * Revenant's Challenge (Revenant, Paladin, divine challenge): Target also gains vulnerable 5 necrotic. * Shadow Legacy (Shadar-kai, channel divinity) * Shadowfell Guidance (Avenger, Divine guidance): Ally's attack deals extra necrotic damage. Paragon Tier Feats * Black Mantle (Avenger) * Covenant of the Raven Queen (Invoker) * Raven Queen's Outrage (Cleric) * Raven Queen's Scorn (Avenger, o''ath of enmity'''' power'') Epic Tier Feats * Echo of Letherna (any divine class) * Harvester of Sorrows (Avenger) Associated Paragon Paths * Ravenkin * Soul Reaper Associated Epic Destinies * Guardian of the Void * Keeper of the Everflow * Marshal of Letherna * Raven Knight * Twilight Tribune See also * , Dragon Magazine #380. * , Dungeon Magazine #171. * Player's Option: Heroes of Shadow Category:Core pantheon Category:Deities Category:Patrons Category:Divine Category:Shadowfell Category:Death Domain Deities Category:Unaligned Deities Category:Faerûn pantheon